X-Frost
by JacquelineWinterFrost
Summary: Jack has been running for most of his life! An offten has to have a fresh start! But after being nearly caught by the authorities again, another start is needed! But will this fresh slate be the one?


(This story is based on the cover picture. In this he is a mutant and must constantly run from the authorities, and after some much running and pain, who'll he finally find a place to rest and belong to? Note, I do not own ROTG or anything related to Marvel

WARNING!! Not done and will be re written!!)

I groan as the sun hits my eyes through my window, so me being my stubborn self, I try to resist the light of the sun, but the snow outside disagrees. So with reluctance, I get out of bed and make it and head to get a cold shower; after my shower I get dressed, dry my hair, and head downstairs to make myself some breakfast, so after breakfast, I look at the weather app on my phone, then smile at the fact that it's going to be really cold today. So after I get things gathered, I put away breakfast and put on my jacket, then my scarf, I put on my satchel, open the door, close then lock it behind me and I begin my walk to school.

I sigh as I look up at the building, happily trudging through the snow. "Well, hello new school". I say and walk through the door, shaking the snow from my sandals, I walk in through the double doors and head to the principles office to get my schedule. "Hello Mr. Kothmen" I say to him nervously. "Good morning ... Uh Jack Frost was it?" "Yes sir, that's me,

I'm here to pick up my schedule for tomorrow" "Ah, yes" Mr. Kothmen said as he began to look through the files. "Here you are Jack" he says hanging me a paper. "Thank you sir" "no problem Jack, just be sure to be here tomorrow, alright Jack?" I nod and he dismisses me. With that, I walk outside of the building, and I'm greeted with a soft snow. "So pretty" I say with a smile and I begin my walk back home to find police tape and police cars around my house. 'Oh shit, not again' I thought, so with that, I call on the wind and a gust of it blows, scattering the snow, and I summon my staff, then the wind picks me up and starts taking me someplace new, someplace fresh...

I don't know how long it's been, but it looks like I'm in New York, judging by the building structure in the distance. I look down and see a mansion with a light blanket of snow on the place, so I decided to rest there in the back yard. After landing, I walk to corner and I get settled into the bushes and quickly fall asleep from the countless hours of flying I did, I dream of the experiments that were preformed on me by that man I can never remember the name of.

It's dark in the cell that I was put in, and I was constantly having to do tests for them, being poked and prodded with nettles, then there was the tank as it was called by the fellow mutants, oh god how it hurt, IT HURT!!! Unbeknownst to me, I was screaming in pain in my sleep, alerting the people inside the mansion there was a intruder in the yard.

I wake up to hear the crunching on snow as someone comes after me, so with that I sit up and press myself against the fence, cold sweat running down my face. I see someone holding six knives march up to me. "Who are you, and why are you here bub?" the gruff man asks me, and with a struggle, I reply. "I-I'm Jack Winters F-Frost, I'm here because I needed a spot to rest for the night before I m-move on" I reply with a stutter. "Hmm... Your name sound familiar kid ... Come with me" he says and starts walking off, I follow him, but I fly because it will allow me to escape faster. We both enter and I'm blasted with hot air, so I cover my cloths with a thin layer of ice to keep me cool. The gruff man's knives disappear into his hands, now that seam familiar. "Sit here kid" he points to the couch and I do as instructed "I'll be right back"; and with that he leaves and starts walking up some stairs. A few moments pass and with boredness crawling over me, I create a large snowflake with my hand and I watch it as it spins on my finger, then suddenly there's a voice in my head. "Hello Jack" my eyes widen at the mysterious voice, fear swelling inside me. "Who-who are you?" there's a moment of silence before I hear a actual voice. "I am Charles Xivior, the founder of this school for gifted youngsters such as yourself" "me gifted? Ha, no, more like a curse ... I've killed so many innocent people and it was all on accident ... I... I never meant to kill them..." I say quietly. "Well Jack, this is a place that can help you with controlling your powers" replies Charles, ad wth that I chuckle. "I'm older than you think Mr.Xavier" "really, then what's your actual age, Jack?" I smirk and look Professor Xavier right in the eyes. "Professor, I'm a little over 300 years old, 317 years old exactly" "huh, your a few years older than me" the gruff man said softly. "Yep, I was born in the 1700's" I say casually. "My goodness, you're older then Logan" the Professor replies, obviously surprised at my age, then again, who wouldn't be surprised. "Well I think I'll go back to bed" Logan says. "good night Logan" "good night Charles" Logan says while walking up the stairs with soft but heavy thuds. "Well Jack, would you like to stay in a room here till we get things situated?" Professor Xavier asks, and I nod in response. "Yes please Professor, that would be nice, thank you vary much" "You're vary welcome Jack, now, let's bring you to your room for now, and tomorrow you can meet everyone" the Professor says as he leads me up stairs and down the hall, then he stops at a door on the right three doors down from the beginning of the hall way. "This is all vary kind, thank you Professor" I say with a small smile "you're quiet welcome Jack. Sleep well Jack" "you too Professor" I smile as he closes the door to the room he's let me use for tonight, and with that, I take my jacket and scarf off, then I lay down and quickly drift off to sleep.

I wake up to the sound of whispering and scuffling outside my door, so I get u and wipe the sleep from my eyes. Then I put on my jacket and scarf, then I open the door to see some kids look up to see me then bolt off, I chuckle and go down the hall and down the stairs to the room with the couches, and there I see a guy with sunglasses on, a woman with white hair like mine, but not snow white like mine, along with a blue fury guy, Professor and Logan were there as well. "Good morning Jack, I was just telling a few of the teachers here a bit about you" the Professor says and I nod.

"Well it's nice to meet you Jack" the sunglasses guy says "indeed" the blue guy adds, and the lady with white hair doesn't say anything. "Jack, this is Mr.Summers, with the sunglasses, and this is

(Missing names for Storm and Beast from the X-Men)" the Professor says, introducing them.

"It's nice to meet you all" I reply, thankfully I haven't forgotten my manners. "Well Jack, I'll leave you to wonder the manson and learn where everything is and meet other students around your physical age, but some of us need to wok on bills, worksheets for Monday and things around that, so we will see oh around, and if you have questions, don't be afraid to ask someone, alright?" I nod and watch everyone stand and leave, noticing that Logan was the only one still on the crouches "Do you have anything to do Logan?" I ask him casually. "Nah, I'm off today" Logan replies. "Any plans today?" "Hmmm" Logan closes his eyes and strokes his beard for a moment before reopening his eyes and replying "I plan on going for a ride for some fresh air, why?" he asks, tilting his head a little. "Well, sense you're around the same age as I am, I thought we might be able to get to know each other better or something along that line. But if you aren't someone who dose something like that, I'm fine with that too" I reply calmly to him and with that he responds without hesitation. "I'll think about it, but for now. Why don't you go and try to find Kitty, she usually has a tan jacket on, and as for you tagging along; I'll come get you if I agree, if no, I'll leave without you, but you can expect my reply if I give you one, at around 4:05" Logan tells me and I nod in response.

I sigh as I walk down the hall with no flip-flops or socks on, then suddenly out of complete no where, someone walks straight through the door, then wham! we walk right into each other and we both fall onto the floor. "Oof!" I say as I land on my butt and I hear the other person land with a grunt, so I sit up and look to see someone wearing a tan jacket, and by the small description Logan gave to me, is that I have just bumped into the girl known as Kitty.

Kitty and I are now back on our feet. "I'm sorry Miss, I didn't mean to bump into you" I say, feeling kind of embarrassed; "No no, it was my fault, I didn't look to see if someone was coming or not" she counters, but after it's just awkward silence, so I decide to break it. "So, my name's Jack, Jack Frost to be accrete" I say with a playful smile and she replies with "Hello Jack, I'm Kathy, but everyone calls me Kitty" "alright, sounds like a good name to me" I say then chuckle, I smirk a little when I see the blush on her cheeks from my compliment. "So Kitty, what's your mutation?" I ask with a gentle smile. "Oh, my mutation allows me to phase through anything. At least so far" I nod in acknowledgment "and what's your's Jack?" I sigh softly "It'd be easier to show you then to tell you" I say, a little nervous to be showing off my powers. "Alright, well show me" "not in here, it'll have to be outside in the back yard" "Alright, let get my coat on and I'll meet you out there" "Alright, I'll see you outside" I say and smile as she phases back through the door again, and with that, I quickly go outside to stand in the snow and wait for Kitty to come out.

A minuet or so passes then Kitty comes out into the snow with her coat and scarf on, "Jack?" "over here Kitty" I say to her and I watch her walk over to me, and with that, I jump onto a tree stump and extend my right arm, shaping my hand to be as if I was holding a pole or stick; then blue and white light start to glow from my hands. Tightening the grip for a moment makes the glow increase. Once I loosen my grip, a long thin staff with a shepherds staff on the end appears in a small burst of light, then I smile at Kitty. Kitty looks unimpressed "you could have showed me that inside" she says in a bit of a dead tone, which I can only grin at her. "But that's not all" "what do you --" she's cut off at what I do, and she gapes a little at me, and what she sees, is me starting to rise off the tree stump, the wind swirling around me. "I can also fly by help from the wind" "h-how, that's scientifically impossible" Kitty states, which only makes me grin more "well you see, I'm a friend with the wind, and as for how, I don't know" Kitty hesitates. "Friends with the wind?!" Kitty starts laughing "have you ever heard of Asgard?" I ask "of course I have!" "Well the spirit of the wind is from Asgard" she hesitates for a moment to think and I land back on the stump; "that actually makes sense


End file.
